In the past, there have been many attempts to provide an implement to repair ball marks caused by golf balls landing on golf course greens. Such marks are typically a dimple, with or without peripheral scuffing in the grass of the green. Left unrepaired, such marks result immediately in an uneven surface for subsequent players, and eventually damage the grass surface of the green. Furthermore, improper repair of such marks can result in damage to the grass. Even though many efforts have been addressed in the prior art, there remains a need to enable quick and effective repair in a variety of conditions, using a relatively simple and readily available implement.